


Handle with care

by Shikku



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Bob's opinion the only difference between living with My Chemical Romance on a bus instead of the van was that they had more space to get dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle with care

In Bob's opinion the only difference between living with My Chemical Romance on a bus instead of the van was that they had more space to get dirty.

Frank mocked him for being a neat freak, but was it too much to want to walk on the floor instead of chocolate wrappers, pizza boxes, empty bottles, Gerard's pencils and discarded sketches? The day before he sat on the couch right on a moldy slice of pizza. In his favorite pair of pants. He got up and went to his bunk, where it was relatively neat and clean. After changing his pants.

It was easier to resist murder if he didn't have to see anybody.

It wasn't as if he couldn't deal. There was their eternal pile of dishes in the sink, untouched for so long that Bob was sure it supported a new life form or two. And even he ran out of clean clothes and underwear. The others, even Ray, for fucks sake, told him he had to learn to get dirty and live with it. But there were limits. There were fucking limits.

*

After the show Bob got to the dressing room high on performance, sweaty and horny as hell and he desperately wanted a fucking shower so he could get clean and jerk off. He could've waited to get to the bus, but he didn't want to. He didn't get his shower because there were photos to be taken, autographs to be given and in between the two Frank glumly informed him that the showers were out of order. Which was weird, because Bob could have sworn he'd seen someone fresh from the shower, but whatever. He could have been wrong. Frank was the one with the freaky shower finding mojo. If Frank said there was no shower, there was no fucking shower.

When he entered the bus lounge Bob froze in place because Mikey, Ray and Gerard were waiting for him. Frank wasn't there, but he had a habit of disappearing after the shows so Bob wasn't worried.

Mikey was standing behind Gerard, wrapped around him and toying with the hem of Gerard's shirt, the button of his pants, make up smeared, sweaty and so fucking beautiful. Watching Bob.

Mikey was the first to see, back when Bob was still doing sound, just how good he could be for them. How good, perfect, they could be for him.

They were waiting for him, still in stage clothes, sweaty and flushed and so fucking hot. Gerard's head was tipped back, resting on Mikey's shoulder, exposing the pale skin of his neck, slick and shiny with sweat, watching Bob through hooded eyes. Bob wanted to lick him, to bite and mark that skin.

He was distracted from it by Ray's large hand wrapping itself around Bob's throat and holding him still, working on his clothes with the other. They were silent and slow, something that surprised Bob, considering they just finished a show, but he didn't mind. It made it even sweeter, that he had to wait for it, had to give them the control of what they did and how fast they did it.

It was a process, undressing him. He was sweaty and clothes clung to him like second skin and Ray was doing it one-handed. Bob let his arms hang at his sides because he wasn't allowed to help or move, feeling the heat of Ray's body through two layers of clothing. By the time Ray was finished undressing him Bob was shivering and panting and so, so fucking hard.

He watched Mikey undress Gerard and then himself before settling on one end of the couch with Gerard in his lap to watch him. They made it hard to breathe, because they were so beautiful and they allowed Bob to see this, be a part of it. Mikey smiled at him and Gerard's "Our Bob" when Ray slid on a cock ring on Bob it made his knees buckle. Ray caught him and lowered him to kneel on the floor and Bob made a face when he felt a sticky paper under his knee and his left foot landed in a damp spot. He really didn't want to know.

Gerard laughed at him and Mikey gave him one of those smiles that made Bob's insides melt. He was so fucking weak when it came to this band.

Bob missed the security of the hand wrapped around his throat, but then Ray came to crouch in front of him, big and gloriously naked and hard, took hold of Bob's face with both hands and kissed him. And kept on kissing him until Bob was constantly moaning and clutching at Ray's forearms just to stay upright.

Frank came in just as Bob was panting for breath when Ray finally released him, grinning and clean. Fucker.

"You lied," Bob growled. He wanted a fucking shower. Frank grinned and stripped so fast Bob wondered just how he didn't fall over or gotten tangled.

Frank said, "I did." Wrapping a hand around his already hard dick making Bob's mouth water at the sight. Frank, tiny, tattooed and hard, stood in front of him, knowing that Bob wanted him in his mouth, for Frank to take over and do as he pleased. Just like always.

And Frank did, came over and kissed Bob, smelling like soap and tasting like toothpaste. He bit Bob's lower lip before moving away to sit on the couch next to Mikey and Gerard, his legs spread wide and tempting.

"Come here Bob," Frank ordered and Bob did, knee-walked and settled between Franks legs with his hands on Frank's hips, needing to touch. Gerard ran a hand through Bob's hair and Bob leaned into it like a cat, listening to the sound of Gerard and Mikey kissing and Ray moving around behind him, but most of his attention was on Frank. Especially when the little fucker grabbed him by the hair and tugged, pulling him closer and leading Bob to his cock.

Bob opened his mouth and Frank slid in, slowly and carefully, letting Bob adjust for a moment before sliding back out and starting to fuck his mouth, any gentleness Frank showed was gone, fucking Bob's mouth hard and fast, with no restraint. All Bob could do was take it, which was just the way he liked it, even if he wasn't allowed to come yet.

Bob was so focused on the feel and sound and taste of Frank that he jumped when he felt Ray's slick fingers touch his ass. His fingers were big and he knew exactly the way to touch to drive Bob crazy and had Bob pushing back in no time, moaning around Frank's cock, making Frank babble incoherently above him.

Frank let him up for air just as Ray replaced the fingers with his cock, because Ray was big and Bob needed to adjust and just fucking breathe though it for a moment. There was a hand in his hair again, pulling his head up to find Mikey looking at him. Then Mikey was kissing him just as Ray started to move, swallowing his moans. Mikey took one of Bob's hands, placing it on his dick to jerk him off.

It was difficult to coordinate, especially when Gerard came to his other side and did the same with Bob's other hand and Frank started fucking his mouth again, matching his rhythm with Ray's.

Bob could smell Frank's soap and skin, sex and sweat. He could also smell the couch Frank was sprawled on - smoke and grease and mold. It was disgusting, but it wasn't as if he could do anything about it, kneeling and spread out as he was.

He could hear Gerard and Mikey kissing above him, for a moment making him sorry he couldn't see, especially when Frank laughed, short and sharp and painfully turned on, "Holy fuck, Ways." But then Ray hit that perfect spot, making Bob whimper and moan, which in turn made Frank groan and curse. Bob tightened his hold on Gerard's and Mikey's dicks out of reflex, hearing them moan and gasp right before they started fucking his fists harder. It was amazing, just how much in tune the Gerard and Mikey were with each other.

Ray's hands were still slick with lube and were leaving bruises on Bob's hips, marking him and Bob knew he was going to feel them during the show next day and that thought alone would have made him come if it weren't for the cock ring.

Bob was lost in the taste, the smell, the feel of his band fucking him senseless, made sharper by the fact that he had his eyes closed and that they had full control over him. They always did, even before the sex.

Bob's eyes snapped open when he was suddenly pulled up and back against Ray's chest, his head falling back to lean on a broad shoulder. Ray was holding him upright, one arm around Bob's waist, the other around his chest, playing with a nipple, as he kept thrusting in, hard and sure.

Bob squirmed in his lap, hissing when something jabbed him in the right knee, most likely one of Gerard's pencils, but he promptly forgot about it when he focused on the sight in front of him.

Holy fucking fuck. It looked like a scene form some porn movie with Frank, Mikey and Gerard kneeling in front of Bob and jerking themselves off. They were close enough to touch, and he so fucking wanted to touch but wasn't allowed to so he just held on to Ray.

Gerard shuffled closer, grimacing at something on the floor before leaning in and sloppily kissing Bob. "So fucking beautiful like this, Bob. So fucking. Jesus." Gerard breathed against the side of his face when Bob whined at the words. He so fucking needed to come and nobody was touching him. "We're gonna get you so fucking dirty, gonna, oh god, come on you, mark you. Bob." And then Gerard was coming, on his fist and on Bob' thigh and stomach, biting at his shoulder.

It was like a chain reaction, Gerard came, Mikey and Frank close behind, getting Bob dirty, just like Gee promised, getting come all over his chest and thighs, his own cock, and it was mind blowing, to see them focus on him like this and he was so past being ready to come.

"Ray. Ray, please, Mikey. I need...Oh, fuck, I need to come. Please," Bob moaned and begged and Ray thrust in one last time, pulling Bob down in the same moment when someone took off the cock ring. Bob shouted and came so hard he blacked out.

*

Bob woke up face down on the couch, his nose painfully close to a hairy piece of chocolate. He grunted in disgust, but didn't actually have the strength to move. He could feel the stickiness of the lube and the sweat on his skin, the way his body hair was glued together with come and couldn't really bring himself to care because he hurt in the best of places so in the end he just turned his head so he faced the rest of the lounge.

The others were all sprawled on the floor, naked, and Bob couldn't help but making a face at the thought of naked skin touching all that dust and crumbs and mold and who knew what else, but he was glad that they chose to stay close to him instead of going to their bunks.

See, he could deal. This is him dealing. Bob closed his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
